


Flowers and Tears

by AikoIsari



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Menma figures out what she wants to reincarnate into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Tears

Dying is slow.

I don't like it very much because-

Everyone gets all teary when they look at me

Sometimes they don't look at all.

I wish they would.

* * *

When they do, I wish they would stop.

Why does everyone need to cry?

I ask the sky.

I ask the trees.

I ask the flowers.

I ask the wish.

No one has an answer.

* * *

It's important that everyone cries.

Why?

Sometimes it feels bad.

Mostly, it feels good.

Maybe they should cry.

* * *

The sky cries over flowers.

I should be a flower.

I want to be a flower.

Then everyone can tend to my roots.

I will always be with my friends.

My seeds will follow them.

So I will follow them.

And we will be friends!

Forever!

Super Peace Busters FOREVER!

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the poem! I'm not sure I like it, but I was writing Menma and Menma doesn't always listen... what can I say? I hope you like it!


End file.
